Valentine's Day Ball
by arigatoupeeta
Summary: How did Rukia talk him into dancing with her? My first IchiRuki story. Made for Valentine's Day tomorrow. Might continue this as an actual story instead of a one-shot. This summary sucks but I promise the story is better :) Rukia's POV
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

**Valentine's Day is in a few hours :D This is the first IchiRuki/Bleach thing I've ever tried to write so I hope it's ok :) I mostly wrote it because of tomorrow 3 I also got the idea when I had to dance in my Spanish class (why). I haven't written anything in forever so please forgive me for any mistakes I make. Please tell me if I should keep this as a one-shot or if I should continue it. I'll keep it as a one-shot if no one wants me to continue. Please review so I can get better and I hope you guys have a great Valentine's Day :)**

* * *

_Tap Tap Tap Tap_

"Would you stop that? It's really annoying." Ichigo says

"Well maybe I would if you hurried up." I say

"I'm almost done so we can go home soon. Just let me be so I can finish this stupid homework."

I look over to Ichigo, sitting a few desks away trying to finish some work he didn't get done in class. Everyone already left school so it's only me and him in the building. Some of the other girls said they were going to go shopping after school today for the Valentine's Day ball coming up. I've asked Ichigo what it was before, but he just says it's a bad idea to go to it because it's a ball where couples go to dance and kiss. Even with his explanation, I still don't really get what kind of dances the people do at the ball.

"Oi Ichigo, what kind of dances do people do at the ball?"

Ichigo looks over to me, a bit surprised by my question.

"Uh, well, they usually dance close together, like a ballroom dance or a slow waltz."

"Well _duh_. I mean how do people dance like that? Can you show me?"

"What? Rukia, it's supposed to be a dance between two _lovers_."

"I don't care! Just show me the dance, fool."

Ichigo just sighs and gets out of his desk to walk over to me. He stands in front of me and raises my hand in his. Then he guides my other hand around his back as he wraps his around my waist. I look up at him, surprised from his actions.

"Don't look so surprised. You're the one who wanted to do this."

I glare at him and tell him to hurry up and show me how to dance it. Ichigo starts to take some steps and tells me to follow his feet. I try to follow along, but I keep stepping on him or tripping over myself. I start to become really frustrated. _Why can't I do a simple dance?_

"Here, how about you step onto my feet so I can guide you along." Ichigo suggests

I do as I'm told and step onto his feet. He begins again with me standing on him. I slowly start to get the rhythm of it as he continues to dance. I glance up from our feet to see a slight blush across Ichigo's cheeks. _Why is he blushing? _I think to myself. I'm about to ask him when I realize how close we are together. His arm is wrapped around my waist, holding me close to him. His hand is holding my smaller one up in the air. I suddenly become embarrassed and step down and back away from Ichigo. I look at my feet so he doesn't see the blush starting to form in my cheeks. _How did I let myself blush over something so silly?_

"Why'd you stop? You were doing fine." Ichigo asks me

"It's not because of that, baka." I say frustrated with him "It's because of you!"

"What? Me? How is it _my_ fault? I was doing what you wanted me to do."

"Because you're embarrassed to do a simple dance with me!" I say suddenly hurt. I don't want to be around that bastard anymore. _Stupid human_ _feelings_ I think to myself as I make my way to the door. Before I can leave, I'm caught by Ichigo's hand grabbing my wrist. I turn around and step closer to face him.

"I'm not embarrassed to dance with _you_." Ichigo says. "I was only blushing because of how close we were."

"Why don't you want us to be close?" I shoot back at him

"I _do_ want us to be close. I just didn't know if _you_ wanted to." He says with a blush

I look up deeply into his dark amber eyes. I find myself leaning in closer and closer to him.

"Baka. Of course I want to" I whisper when our faces are only inches away. Ichigo just smiles before he completely closes the gap between us. His lips are surprisingly warm and soft as I feel them against mine. After a few seconds, we break away and look at each other. I'm a bit flustered and embarrassed about the kiss. Ichigo flashes me another smile before he turns around to pack his work. _What just happened?_ I think to myself as I trace my fingers over my lips, already missing the feeling of his against them. Ichigo walks over and silently offers his hand to me. I take it and lace my small fingers in between his larger ones. We start to make our way home, hand in hand, smiling to ourselves and not saying a word. _Maybe this Valentine's Day ball isn't such a bad idea after all._ I think to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

**Yay I decided to continue the story :D I would've posted it earlier but I didn't get the chance to because I'm so busy . So here's the next chapter :) Sorry for any mistakes, I wrote it on my phone :P I have chapter 3 all planned out so it should be uploaded within a couple of weeks (cause I am the biggest procrastinator ****_ever_****. Sorry D:)**

* * *

When we arrive in front of the house, Ichigo lets go of my hand to open the door. We are taking our shoes off when Isshin comes and lunges at Ichigo.

"Why are you so late from school?!" He yells at him. Isshin's eyes widen with false understanding as he notices my presence.

"Masaki, our son has finally become a man! He was out late with Rukia-chan! I knew this day would co-"

"THERE WAS NOTHING LIKE THAT" Ichigo yells with his face a bright shade of red.

"C'mon Rukia, let's get away from this perverted minded man" He mutters under his breath as he grabs my hand.

We both walk upstairs to his room, leaving Isshin to wail in front of the Masaki poster. We sit on our beds, facing each other without saying a word.

"You dance really well" I say softly, attempting to break the silence.

"Yeah, way better than you, midget"

"That was a compliment, you bastard!"

"I know." Ichigo says with a smirk "But now, at least you can dance better than you did before"

"Well, I have a good teacher"

Ichigo blushes and looks down at his feet. A silence falls between us once more.

"Oi Rukia, do you still wanna go to that ball?"

"Well, you said it was a pointless thing that only couples go to. But then again, are we..?"

"I-I don't really know." He says quickly "But if you do wanna go, I can take you"

"Everyone was saying how much fun it's going to be.. and I've never been to one before. So I'd love to go"

We smile at each other.

* * *

Ichigo and I are walking home from school. Today is Valentine's Day; the day of the ball. _Hmm, what could I wear?_

"Hey Ichigo, do you have anything I could wear to the ball? Because I heard that you have to dress fancy for it."

"Do you think I own any women's clothing? Especially dresses?"

"I have to wear a dress?"

"Well, that's what most girls wear to occasions like this"

"Okay, but where am I going to get a dress?"

"How am I supposed to know!"

"You at least must have some idea on where to get one."

"Hmm, well aren't you the same size as Yuzu? I mean, you still wear her pajamas."

"Oh yes! She must have some kind of dress"

"Well then ask her when we get home, baka."

"I will, strawberry."

* * *

When we arrive at home, Ichigo announces that we're going to the ball tonight. Considering it is Valentine's Day, everyone went crazy. Isshin went on another fit of crying and talking to Masaki's poster. Karin just said "It's about time, love birds." Yuzu hugged us both saying she was happy for us and wanted to help.

"Well, I don't have anything to wear to it"

"I have the perfect dress for you Rukia-chan!"

"Really? Can I try it on?"

"Of course! Let's go now so it can be fitted before the ball starts. No peeking Onii-chan!"

"I wasn't planning on it!" Ichigo yells with a blush. I just laugh at him as we head upstairs.

* * *

"Sit here Rukia-chan while I go find the dress"

Yuzu heads over to the closet and starts rummaging through all of the clothing until she finds what she's looking for.

"Aha! Here it is."

She pulls out a beautiful black strapless dress. It's all fitted but it falters out before it stops right above the knee. Violet crystals are sewed in patterns all along the dress. They glisten and sparkle under the light.

"I think this one would look good on you because it brings out the purple in your eyes. What do you think?"

"I-It's beautiful! Where did you ever get a dress like this?" I ask in awe.

"I bought it for a Christmas party last year. Although, I ended up not wearing it at all. So it's just been sitting here in the back of the closet collecting dust. I think it's wonderful that someone can wear it now!"

"I love it. I'd be honored to be able to wear it."

"Great! Let's try it on now."

* * *

After I put on the dress, Yuzu fixes up my hair and finds some makeup to put on me. She thinks the dress looks wonderful on me.

"I heard it was going to be a bit chilly tonight, so, I found this purple shawl for you to wear."

"It matches perfectly! Arigatou Yuzu-chan."

"No problem! But Rukia-chan, doesn't the ball start soon?"

"I think it does. I heard it starts at 7."

"Well it's 6:40! We have to show Onii-chan!"

Before I can protest, Yuzu grabs my hand and pulls me to Ichigo's room.

"Onii-chan! Come look at how pretty Rukia-chan looks!"

We hear Ichigo walk up to the door and unlock it. When the door opens, I see Ichigo wearing a black suit with a white shirt underneath. He's fidgeting with the buttons as our eyes meet. His eyes leave mine to look me over. I don't know why, but I blush at this.

"Y-you look good in that, Rukia"

"You look very nice as well, Ichigo"

We all turn our heads to the direction of the stairs as Isshin comes up crying.

"MY SON IS GOING ON HIS FIRST DATE WITH RUKIA-CHAN~! MASAKI, I MUST TAKE PICTURES SO WE CAN LOOK BACK ON THIS DAY WITH THEIR CHILDR-"

Isshin is interrupted by a kick from Ichigo that sends him flying down the steps.

"SHUT UP YOU OLD PERVERTED MAN, WILL YA?!" Ichigo yells as a blush creeps across his face.

"You guys should leave now if you want to get there in time" Karin says as she enters the hallway.

"Karin's right. Let's leave now Ichigo."

We say goodbye to Yuzu and Karin as they wish us the best. Ichigo pushes a crying Isshin, who is lying on the floor, out of the way before we head out the door. It's already dark outside as we start to walk towards the school. Ichigo reaches for my hand as the house goes out of our sight. I gladly take it and lace my fingers between his. His hand is warm but rough, as it is calloused from holding Zangetsu all the time. I look up at him, only to see that he is smiling down at me. I'm about to smile back when a beeping noise goes off.

"What's that?" Ichigo questions

I stop walking and find my hollow tracker.

"It's a hollow. And a big one. We have to go right away Ichigo"

We take off running in the direction of the hollow and away from the school.


End file.
